PBA 013
4:33:59 PM Nation: Okay! The next morning rolls around. Roll for dodge. 4:34:10 PM Wynn: ((dodge?)) 4:34:16 PM Janis: ((Reflex)) 4:34:20 PM Wynn: ((ah)) 4:34:39 PM Wynn: ((9)) 4:34:41 PM Nation: ...that was a joke. 4:34:50 PM Janis: ((two sec, need to reboot)) 4:34:53 PM Janis: ((Oh, ok)) 4:34:53 PM Nation: You know, roll to dodge the morning. 4:35:03 PM Wynn: ((ah. sorry lol)) 4:35:14 PM Nation: I would like to reiterate that I'm sick. 4:35:18 PM Janis: ((I thought you were being a cranky DM)) 4:35:20 PM Wynn: ((you do generally wake us up with a roll)) 4:35:23 PM Nilani: ((19)) 4:35:59 PM Nation: No, just... bad joke. Mental note, no more jokes. 4:36:06 PM Wynn: ((snicker)) 4:36:16 PM Janis: ((The morning hits Wynn right in the face, uncomfortably, waking her up with a start)) 4:36:31 PM Janis: ((Nilani gracefully dodges the morning, easing her way into it)) 4:36:45 PM Kestrel: Kestrel steps out of Jhett's room. 4:36:53 PM Janis: ((Wynn is now groggy while Nilani has become a morning person, we all kill Nilani out of annoyance)) 4:38:50 PM Nation: Everyone roll a d20. No skill, just roll. For real this time. 4:39:03 PM Janis: ((2)) 4:39:05 PM Wynn: ((10)) 4:39:08 PM Janis: (( ;( )) 4:39:12 PM Nilani: ((13)) 4:39:29 PM Kestrel: ((20!)) 4:39:41 PM Wynn: ((way to blow your twenty early. lol)) 4:40:01 PM Nation: Kestrel wakes up first. 4:40:14 PM Wynn: ((at least it wasn't wasted on the joke...)) 4:40:20 PM Nation: Janis apparently sleeps in. 4:40:29 PM Janis: ((She was up late last night)) 4:40:38 PM Kestrel: Kestrel heads for the kitchen and hangs out there, quietly. 4:41:39 PM Nation: Jhett is making breakfast, apparently, baking some bread and stuff. Nilani wakes up second! 4:42:48 PM Nilani: Nilani opens her door, blinks, and walks towards the kitchen. 4:43:05 PM Nation: Then Wynn soon after! 4:43:23 PM Wynn: Wynn staggers out of the library to her room, then to the showers. 4:43:28 PM Kestrel: That smells good. 4:44:25 PM Kestrel: ... good morning. 4:44:30 PM Nation: Jhett: Bread is the best breakfast food. 4:45:06 PM Nation: Jhett nods at Nilani. 4:45:30 PM Kestrel: With jam. 4:46:23 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles at whoever's in the galley, (presumably just Jhett and Kes) finds a spot, and sits down. 4:47:01 PM Nation: Jhett gestures toward some jars. "I think that's jam. I hope it is." 4:47:24 PM Kestrel: Kestrel opens one of the jars. 4:47:34 PM Nation: Janis and Wynn, come in at any point you want. 4:48:52 PM Janis: Janis exits the room, her outfit sort of put on sloppily and messily. She has the bandana tied around her head again, but in a chaotic, untidy manner. 4:49:25 PM Janis: Janis enters the kitchen 4:49:35 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles and waves 4:49:37 PM Janis: Janis mutters something to the others. 4:49:59 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) appears in the galley, hair wet, and sets her shield/mace down next to a chair before slumping down in it. 4:50:27 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at Wynn as she enters 4:50:35 PM Wynn (unarmored): Morning. 4:50:49 PM Janis: Janis murmurs her response to Wynn 4:50:57 PM Wynn (unarmored): .... it is, right? Morning? 4:51:00 PM Kestrel: Yes. 4:51:04 PM Kestrel: Raspberry jam. 4:51:43 PM | Removed 4:51:56 PM Nation: This message has been removed. 4:52:17 PM Nation: Jhett nods at Janis and Wynn and puts a fresh loaf of bread on the table in front of people. 4:52:32 PM Wynn (unarmored): Thank you, Jhett. It smells good. 4:52:33 PM Nation: Jhett: Morning. Everyone appears to have been up late. 4:52:40 PM Janis: Janis grabs at a slice and begins to spread jam, clearly awakening a bit to the food 4:52:45 PM Janis: Thanks... 4:53:51 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) takes a piece and starts pulling chunks off to eat, bit by bit. 4:54:21 PM Nilani: Nilani takes a slice and nibbles at it. 4:54:52 PM Nation: It is indeed good bread. "Has anyone seen the siblings?" 4:55:08 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) yawns. "Not since last night." 4:55:34 PM Kestrel: No. 4:55:45 PM Kestrel: Kestrel slathers some jam on her bread and sits down, quietly. 4:56:08 PM Nation: Jhett: They were at your little gathering last night? 4:56:27 PM Wynn (unarmored): Allys came by long enough to learn about Flamey 4:56:37 PM Nation: Jhett: How did she react? 4:56:40 PM Janis: ((I am talking with my friend about how these games go, he is saying we are Adventure Time, the D&D campaign)) 4:56:43 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) shrugs. 4:56:48 PM Janis: Surprisingly well. 4:56:55 PM Janis: Also, Flamey's gonna have puppies! 4:57:01 PM Nation: Jhett: Huh. 4:57:20 PM Janis: That's what Allys said. It looks like Flamey's gonna be a mommy. 4:57:43 PM Kestrel: I like puppies. 4:57:52 PM Nation: Jhett: Hellhound puppies? I wonder if the dad was another hellhound. 4:58:12 PM Janis: ...can that work? 4:58:12 PM Wynn (unarmored): .... I certainly hope so. 4:58:20 PM | Edited 4:58:30 PM Janis: I mean, can an elf and a hellhound...? 4:58:57 PM Wynn (unarmored): No. Not an elf. Another type of hound, perhaps.... though the logistics are questionable... and potentially painful. 4:59:07 PM Nation: Jhett: I mean, another canine animal. Something immune to fire. 4:59:34 PM Janis: ...oh... 4:59:56 PM Nation: Jhett: Well, I guess we'll find out. 5:00:29 PM Nation: Jhett: Does Tarak know about Flamey? 5:00:53 PM Wynn (unarmored): Not as far as I know, though I doubt it will make much difference. 5:01:10 PM Janis: You think he'd be as cool about it as Allys? 5:01:18 PM Janis: He's a bit more...murder-y. 5:02:01 PM Wynn (unarmored): I doubt it will be an issue. 5:02:20 PM Kestrel: People are often reluctant to harm puppies. 5:02:27 PM Nation: Jhett: True. 5:02:34 PM Janis: ...................I don't know..... 5:02:38 PM Wynn (unarmored): He didn't react negatively toward Kestrel...or Raven for that matter. 5:02:38 PM Janis: Janis frowns. 5:03:10 PM Wynn (unarmored): And Allys seems to be the decision making, conscience weilding of the two of them. 5:03:35 PM Wynn (unarmored): If she thought our hiding the hound "stupid," I doubt he'd feel differently. 5:04:21 PM Nation: Jhett: Flamey's a mistreated, pregnant dog. If he did anything to her, I'd think he'd lose his paladin powers. 5:04:23 PM Kestrel: ... if I should become incapacitated, please ensure the ashes are soaked in water and then brought to Talas. 5:04:48 PM Kestrel: The bucket will likely need to be changed every few days. 5:05:13 PM Janis: ...where are you going? 5:05:15 PM | Edited 5:05:25 PM Nation: Jhett: Now that the flaming dog is out of the bag, caring for her should be easy. 5:05:41 PM Kestrel: Deliberately? Nowhere. However, the ship is cursed. 5:05:50 PM Janis: ...you think you're gonna die? 5:06:37 PM | Removed 5:08:34 PM Nation: This message has been removed. 5:07:10 PM Kestrel: Yes. 5:07:21 PM Janis: ...ok 5:08:40 PM Janis: ...where are Allys and Tarak? 5:08:55 PM Nation: Jhett: I haven't seen them. 5:08:58 PM Kestrel: Unknown. 5:09:06 PM Janis: Janis frowns 5:09:24 PM Nation: Nation walks in. 5:09:34 PM Nation: Nation: Ah, hello. 5:09:43 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles at Nation 5:09:56 PM Janis: How are you feeling? 5:10:10 PM Wynn (unarmored): Morning, Nation. 5:10:20 PM Nation: Nation: Better. We'll be able to leave this plane soon. 5:10:56 PM Wynn (unarmored): I know Allys said it was impossible to leave the ship now, but I'd like to make sure one more time before we do. 5:11:14 PM Wynn (unarmored): Have you ever had someone who was not cursed make a jump? 5:11:43 PM Nation: Nation: Yes. Why? 5:11:51 PM Kestrel: Your lights are brighter. 5:11:59 PM Wynn (unarmored): Are they able to leave at any point after the jump, or do they become cursed as well? 5:12:40 PM Nation: Nation: The curse only seems to apply to those that come out of the pods. 5:12:56 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) nods. "Thank you." 5:13:13 PM Nation: Nation: My jumps are part of my original function. 5:13:33 PM Wynn (unarmored): When were you planning to do so again? 5:13:55 PM Janis: Well, first we have to enter that...top...thingy that Nation told us about earlier. 5:15:04 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) takes two pieces of bread and puts jam on them. 5:15:55 PM Nation: Nation: First I'm going to need to refuel. If you're going to search for my bridge, you'll need to head into my compression field. That's the thing that makes it so that I'm bigger on the inside. Things get unpredictable. 5:16:15 PM Wynn (unarmored): You have to jump to refuel, right? 5:16:16 PM Nation: Nation: Before anything, I'll have to head to voidspace again. 5:16:19 PM Nation: Nation nods. 5:16:35 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) nods. "Let me go talk to them quickly. I'll be back momentarily." 5:16:56 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) takes the bread and goes! 5:17:25 PM Nation: Nation: ...I'm not jumping yet. 5:17:40 PM Wynn (unarmored): ((lol oh. I thought you were getting ready to)) 5:18:10 PM Nation: ((Nope, but Wynn's gone!)) 5:18:48 PM Janis: ...so, you are gonna contact us through your body now? 5:19:06 PM Nation: Nation: Isn't that what I'm doing right now? 5:19:17 PM Janis: Yeah, but you weren't before. 5:19:21 PM Janis: And now you are. 5:20:04 PM Nation: Nation: True. I'm feeling better. I understand your hellhound friend is reproducing. 5:20:39 PM Janis: She's having a baby, yeah. 5:21:00 PM Nation: Nation: don't canines have litters? 5:21:32 PM Kestrel: Typically multiple births. Yes. 5:21:40 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 5:21:50 PM Janis: I've never seen a hellhound give birth. 5:22:28 PM Nation: Nation: Well. I'll be making the storage room bigger then. But I thought you might want to know that the curse is not hereditary. 5:22:46 PM Janis: So the puppies will be able to leave the ship? 5:22:52 PM Nation: Nation nods. 5:23:06 PM Janis: ...so...does that mean one of the dead crew members had a baby too? 5:23:17 PM Nation: Nation nods again. "Yes." 5:23:30 PM Janis: ...and she lost it? 5:25:11 PM Nation: Nation: Well, the first time it happened, the parents were both cursed and kept the child on board. The parents died and when we got to a world conducive to a normal human life, the other crew found a home for the child. 5:25:40 PM Janis: ...oh. 5:26:04 PM Nation: Nation: The second was a half-elf. The parents in that case found a peaceful world and left the child with a new family there. 5:26:34 PM Janis: ...that's good, I guess. 5:26:56 PM Kestrel: ((IT WAS JANIS.)) 5:27:15 PM Janis: ((HA, no.)) 5:27:28 PM Janis: ((Unless time travel)) 5:28:15 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) returns. 5:28:22 PM Janis: Did you find them? 5:28:33 PM Wynn (unarmored): Yes. They were still sleeping. 5:29:04 PM Wynn (unarmored): They are coming with us and have been warned about the visions. 5:29:43 PM Janis: Ah. Well, it doesn't sound like we're leaving soon. 5:30:05 PM Wynn (unarmored): I must have misunderstood then. 5:30:18 PM Nation: Nation: I should be able to jump by the end of the day. I just need to make certain I don't crash again. 5:30:28 PM Wynn (unarmored): Take your time. 5:31:20 PM Janis: Have you seen Talas, Nation? 5:31:35 PM Nation: Nation: Yes. Why? 5:31:41 PM Janis: Just checking. 5:31:56 PM Janis: I haven't seen her since we got back from the goo-planet. 5:33:09 PM Nation: Nation: She's been helping to heal some of my physical damage. 5:33:21 PM Janis: That's good. 5:34:15 PM Nation: Nation: All right. Ill warn you before I jump. 5:34:18 PM Nation: He vanishes! 5:35:01 PM | Edited 5:35:08 PM Janis: ...so, Nilani, why'd you talk to Lira? 5:35:28 PM Nilani: Nilani checks if she brought her slate 5:35:31 PM Kestrel: Kestrel edges over to Jhett and starts cleaning up. 5:35:50 PM Nation: Jhett cleans! 5:36:00 PM Nilani: Nilani does not find it, and starts writing on a gauntlet. 5:36:13 PM Nilani: ~She asked a question. 5:36:20 PM Nilani: ~I answered. 5:36:23 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) raises an eyebrow. 5:36:25 PM Wynn (unarmored): Did she? 5:36:34 PM Janis: What did she ask? 5:37:23 PM Nilani: ~at least, I think it was a question, it could've been some sort of draconic expression. 5:37:57 PM Nilani: ~That's what I get for learning a language primarily from books. 5:38:13 PM Wynn (unarmored): ... I don't remember the context. I was having trouble staying awake at the time. 5:38:43 PM Janis: Did you eventually get some sleep? 5:38:55 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) frowns. "A little." 5:40:28 PM Janis: ..........................How was your night Jhett? 5:41:19 PM Nation: Jhett: Pretty good. No nightmares, anyway. But then I haven't been through as many of these jumps as you have. 5:41:35 PM Janis: Janis shrugs. 5:41:37 PM Kestrel: He played the violin. 5:41:51 PM Janis: ...how do you know that? 5:42:27 PM Kestrel: I was there. 5:42:56 PM Janis: ...in his room...while he was sleeping? 5:43:20 PM Nation: Jhett: I can't play the violin while I'm asleep. 5:43:25 PM Nation: Jhett: I'm not that good. 5:43:29 PM Wynn (unarmored): ((yeah that... lol)) 5:43:34 PM Janis: ....oh...that makes sense. 5:44:02 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 5:44:55 PM Wynn (unarmored): We should probably be doing... something. 5:44:59 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Oh! I forgot. I scanned that sample of water that you brought back from the world I crashed on. 5:45:11 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up 5:45:29 PM Janis: What is it? 5:46:36 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Well, it's water. But it doesn't do anything. It's magical, but it's only magic to make it look like it actually does something. 5:46:46 PM Wynn (unarmored): .... 5:46:51 PM Janis: ...........wait, what? 5:47:07 PM Janis: So, the God Goo......isn't actually God Goo? 5:47:14 PM Janis: ((Or is this something else?)) 5:47:21 PM Wynn (unarmored): Or it is and we weren't actually detoxed. 5:47:27 PM Wynn (unarmored): ((the detox water)) 5:47:48 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Oh, it is. But the water that Nilani asked me to analyze wasn't anything but water. 5:47:58 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/Z9oXJra.png?1 5:48:01 PM Janis: ..................Tiger Stone! 5:48:14 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) closes her eyes and sighs heavily. 5:48:22 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) looks at Kestrel. 5:48:40 PM Wynn (unarmored): It was pointless. I truly am sorry. 5:49:14 PM Nation: Jhett: Maybe those people that sabotaged the crane also sabotaged the detoxifcation water. 5:49:20 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shrugs uncomfortably. 5:49:34 PM Janis: ...maybe that's why Lira's been acting so...you know. 5:49:58 PM Wynn (unarmored): .......doubtful. 5:50:31 PM Wynn (unarmored): There was supposedly only a slight chance of any effect anyway. 5:51:25 PM Kestrel: Still a chance, however. 5:51:32 PM Kestrel: ... it would explain much. 5:51:47 PM Janis: And like, half of us got doused...this could be really bad. 5:52:13 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Did you go swimming in it? 5:52:33 PM Wynn (unarmored): Not exactly... but some of us had it splashed on them. 5:52:49 PM Wynn (unarmored): Lira was shot with a bolt tipped in it, and I touched it 5:53:18 PM Wynn (unarmored): I'm not sure how much was actually absorbed into the skin for those who were splattered. 5:53:20 PM Kestrel: Lira has acted erratically. 5:53:35 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) frowns. "I'm not sure I agree." 5:53:38 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: A few drops splashed on you is unlikely to have any signifigant effect. Definitely not something long-lasting. 5:53:55 PM Janis: She was talking about burning all alcohol on the ship. 5:54:42 PM Kestrel: She was saying things that did not match her facial expression. Although I am not good at gauging such things. 5:54:42 PM Wynn (unarmored): As a means of solving a problem 5:55:03 PM Janis: She doesn't feel like the same person we met a week ago. 5:55:28 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) frowns deeper. 5:55:38 PM Nilani: Nilani nods grimly 5:56:08 PM Janis: Larry also got doused in the stuff when the hand exploded. 5:56:08 PM Wynn (unarmored): She seemed fine last night. 5:56:28 PM Janis: She didn't use to fight with you like this. 5:56:44 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) shrugs. "We didn't know each other then." 5:57:11 PM Wynn (unarmored): And as I said, she seemed fine last night. We weren't fighting then. 5:57:14 PM Janis: Janis frowns 5:57:45 PM Nilani: ((yeh, she'd graduated to Hannibal lectures.)) 5:58:02 PM Janis: ((Hannibal lectures?)) 5:58:09 PM Wynn (unarmored): :D 5:58:32 PM Janis: ((Like Anthony Hopkins or lectures about the guy who almost destroyed Rome?)) 5:58:56 PM Wynn (unarmored): Well, we can't exactly go back there. 5:59:06 PM Wynn (unarmored): There's not much we *can* do but observe. 5:59:31 PM Janis: Until we find the bridge. 5:59:32 PM Wynn (unarmored): We'd have to operate under the assumption that anyone exposed was not detoxed. Who does that leave as clean? 5:59:51 PM Nation: Jhett: I never touched the stuff. 6:00:41 PM Kestrel: I was not exposed. 6:00:57 PM Janis: I don't think I touched it. 6:02:01 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I must reiterate. Exposure to the substance, if it did *anything* at all, would have so small an effect as to be unobservable. The substance was distilled ideas. Any exposure would be like.... getting a song stuck in your head for a few days. 6:02:04 PM Wynn (unarmored): Flamey was. 6:02:25 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) nods. "Ok. Thank you, Nation." 6:02:34 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: More extreme reactions are possible, but extremely unlikely. 6:02:50 PM Janis: ((Oh God...what if Flamey's having GOO-PUPPIES!)) 6:02:57 PM Wynn (unarmored): ((!!)) 6:04:27 PM Nilani: ((I've been meaning to ask this for awhile. Can we take a free action before we come under a compulsion effect?)) 6:04:43 PM Nation: ((Depends on the effect.)) 6:05:00 PM Nation: ((Usually not.)) 6:05:42 PM Nilani: ((aw.)) 6:06:54 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: And besides, I -- the pod room door just opened. 6:06:59 PM Wynn (unarmored): .... 6:07:03 PM Janis: ......... 6:07:06 PM Kestrel: Kestrel stands up, sword in hand. 6:07:09 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) picks up her mace and shield and goes! 6:07:12 PM Janis: Janis pulls out her bow and heads for the door 6:07:16 PM Kestrel: Kestrel follows Wynn! 6:07:29 PM | Edited 6:08:09 PM Nilani: Nilani unsheaths her rapier, stands up, and follows, keeping the weapon hidden. 6:08:03 PM Wynn (unarmored): Thank you for the warning this time, Nation. 6:08:30 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) puts her shield on her arm and holds her mace in hand. 6:09:21 PM Janis: ((Is Jhett following?)) 6:09:28 PM | Edited 6:10:43 PM Nation: You walk into the hall and Wynn comes face to face with this! http://www.wizards.com/dnd/images/MM35_gallery/MM35_PG130.jpg 6:09:54 PM Wynn (unarmored): ((Are we there yet? lol)) 6:10:38 PM Janis: ((brb)) 6:10:57 PM Nation: Except... he doesn't have weapons. 6:11:05 PM Kestrel: ... excuse me. 6:11:08 PM Wynn (unarmored): ... do you speak? 6:11:19 PM Nation: And he's wearing a very nice suit tailored to his body type. 6:11:20 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles and waves 6:11:33 PM Wynn (unarmored): ((guess that was a silly question then... lol)) 6:11:34 PM Nation: And he's got a pair of brass, wire frame spectacles. 6:12:41 PM Nation: He puts his hands up! "Terribly sorry, I don't recall how I got here. I do hope I'm not intruding." 6:12:53 PM Janis: ((back)) 6:13:14 PM Wynn (unarmored): It is not your fault. The ship kidnapped all of us. 6:13:24 PM Janis: ...DOG MAN! 6:13:26 PM Wynn (unarmored): What is your name and where are you from? 6:13:54 PM Kestrel: Sir. 6:14:16 PM Kestrel: Kestrel puts her sword away. 6:14:38 PM Kestrel: Janis, he may be a gnoll. I am not certain. 6:14:41 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) lowers her shield and mace. 6:14:49 PM Nation: Gnoll: Oh, how terribly rude. My name is Gnarmak. I hail from St. Benedict, where I run a modestly successful orthodontic healing office. 6:14:52 PM Janis: ...is a gnoll a dog man? 6:15:02 PM Nilani: Nilani waits until the newcomer is looking away, then quickly sheathes her rapier. 6:15:09 PM Janis: ....ortho-what now? 6:15:16 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Yes. Though 'hyena-man' might be slightly more accurate, young lady. 6:15:17 PM Kestrel: Teeth. 6:15:31 PM Janis: ...what's a hyena? 6:15:33 PM Kestrel: Kestrel. 6:15:34 PM Wynn (unarmored): Greetings. I am Wynn, Paladin of St. Cuthbert. I apologize for the welcome. Not all who come from that room are friendly. 6:15:39 PM Kestrel: Kestrel offers her hand to the gnoll to shake. 6:16:08 PM Nation: He eyes Kestrel and takes the offered hand respectifully. "Delighted. Where... where are we?" 6:16:17 PM Janis: Nation. 6:16:28 PM Wynn (unarmored): Come, we'll go to the galley to talk. I'm sure you must be hungry. 6:16:30 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shakes his hand. 6:16:56 PM Nation: Gnarmak: No, I just left lunch... well. Now that you mention it, I am very hungry. How odd. 6:17:09 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) puts a hand out as though to gesture 'after you' 6:17:21 PM Nilani: Nilani moves out of the way 6:17:25 PM Janis: Janis approaches him and offers a hand like Kes did. 6:17:35 PM Janis: I am Janis, the greatest bounty hunter in the world. 6:18:11 PM Nation: He shakes Janis' hand! "Oh, my. Quite an honor, then. I don't know much about bounty hunters, I'm afraid, we move in different circles." 6:19:00 PM Nilani: Nilani holds out the scrap of paper towards Gnarmak, smiling. 6:19:21 PM Nation: He takes it the piece of paper. "Ah! Well, should I need things found, I know who to call." 6:19:31 PM Janis: ...we don't move in a circle, we are in a ship. 6:19:35 PM Kestrel: I have never required a dentist. 6:20:20 PM Janis: Well, if you're a shapeshifter, can't you make your teeth good? 6:20:28 PM Wynn (unarmored): I'll meet you all in the galley in a moment. I'm sure he'd appreciate a bit of food. 6:20:46 PM Nation: You all move into the galley. "So... you say this is a ship of some kind? I do not typically do much traveling as I get seasick. 6:21:01 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) is going to her room to get "dressed". 6:21:05 PM Kestrel: This ship travels planes. 6:21:27 PM Janis: There's a ball and cup thing, but Kalor tells it better. 6:22:25 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Oh, my. I do not know much about such matters. 6:22:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) works on her longbow ((making roll now)). 6:22:48 PM Janis: So, what do you do to teeth? 6:22:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((No progress today. 11)) 6:23:03 PM Nilani: ((do you have artisan's tools?)) 6:23:05 PM Janis: ((Lira works on her bow in the galley?)) 6:23:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((in my room)) 6:23:24 PM Janis: ((Ah, ok)) 6:23:33 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I repair them. 6:23:44 PM Janis: From what? 6:23:49 PM | Edited 6:23:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Yup I have artisan's tools, bought em on our last shopping trip)) 6:24:07 PM Wynn: Wynn clanks out of her room and to the galley. 6:24:10 PM Kestrel: With what? 6:24:34 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Mostly for people who do not take care of them. Though sometimes people are injured. 6:24:56 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I use tools and knowledge and a little bit of magic. 6:25:17 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) leaves her room. ((Do I hear/see the group of people plus hyena guy?)) 6:25:30 PM Nation: ((They're in the galley.)) 6:25:35 PM Wynn: ((you probably heard me leave, but we're in the kitchen)) 6:25:38 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): (y) 6:25:51 PM Wynn: Magic? Divine or arcane? 6:26:45 PM Janis: There's special tooth magic? 6:27:01 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Most healing is divine magic, is it not? I do not know much about magic in a theoretical sense. 6:27:20 PM Wynn: Usually, yes. I was unsure if that was what you used magic for. 6:27:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) enters the galley! 6:27:36 PM Janis: Janis glares at Lira 6:27:41 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles at Lira as she enters 6:27:42 PM Wynn: Good morning, Lira. 6:27:51 PM Nation: They are talking to a gnoll in a very nice suit! 6:27:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles nervously. "....Morni.......ng." 6:28:10 PM Kestrel: You have a nice suit. 6:28:15 PM Wynn: Did they get you something to eat, Gnarmak? 6:28:37 PM Nation: Jhett is working on it! 6:28:59 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Thank you. I was meeting with a potential client for lunch. Then I was here. 6:29:20 PM Janis: You take patients out to eat? 6:29:31 PM Wynn: Wynn briefly explains our situation! 6:30:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....Thanks. 6:30:21 PM | Edited 6:30:31 PM Kestrel: Have you ever walked along Cedrus Street? 6:30:23 PM Janis: ((My friend is telling us to stab the dentist before he betrays us)) 6:30:56 PM Janis: ((He saying "Kill him Josh, then we can go out for pizza. And margarita shooters.")) 6:31:21 PM Nation: Gnarmak: He wasn't a patient, but a man who ran a gladiatorial combat team. Non-lethal, of course. We were working out a deal for me to provide services to all his athletes. 6:31:34 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Yes, very often. (to Kes) 6:31:35 PM Wynn: Wynn is standing off to the side, shield on her arm, mace holstered on her hip. 6:32:05 PM Janis: ((Can I roll knowledge nature to see if I know anything about Gnolls?)) 6:32:06 PM Kestrel: Have you happened to see a fruit stand near the Dome? 6:32:18 PM Nation: ((Sure.)) 6:32:36 PM Janis: ((12)) 6:32:39 PM Nation: He thinks. "I believe I recall a fruit stand." 6:33:34 PM Nilani: ((I've got a point in that, too. 24)) 6:33:50 PM Janis: ((...-_-)) 6:33:50 PM Nilani: ((aaand I wasted my 20.)) 6:34:00 PM Kestrel: ... who was there, selling fruit? 6:34:27 PM Nation: He is clearly wracking his brain! "A woman, I think?" 6:35:29 PM Janis: ((12 notice on his suit)) 6:35:32 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) awkwardly moves off to the kitchen, avoiding Janis. 6:35:47 PM Kestrel: Did she have black hair with silver streaks? Did she seem well? 6:36:02 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at Kestrel. 6:36:10 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I.. believe so? She smelled well. 6:36:40 PM Janis: ...do you have a mother who sells fruit by the Dome? 6:37:07 PM Janis: ((To Kes, obivously)) 6:37:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) sees Jhett in the kitchen? 6:37:28 PM Kestrel: Yes. ... good. 6:38:04 PM Wynn: ((kitchen and galley are effectively the same room)) 6:38:19 PM Nation: ((Yeah, pretty much. But Jhett is in there, fixing the gnoll some food.)) 6:38:31 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((better to be over by the kitchen though :P )) 6:38:44 PM Kestrel: Kestrel smiles. "... thank you." 6:38:56 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles slightly. 6:39:02 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) glances at Jhett, and tries to dig around for some fruit or something light to eat. 6:39:02 PM Janis: ...You never talked about your mom before. 6:39:50 PM Kestrel: She was not relevant to the discussion at hand. 6:39:52 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Glad to help. I must say, this is all very... overwhelming. 6:39:59 PM Nation: Jhett slides some bread over to Lira. 6:40:11 PM Janis: You get used to it. 6:40:26 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) takes it, puzzlement clear in her eyes. "...Thank you." 6:40:45 PM Nation: Gnarmak: ... how long have you been here? 6:41:02 PM Wynn: A little over a week now. 6:41:09 PM Janis: Janis nods 6:41:25 PM Janis: Except Tarak and Allys, they've been here a couple days. 6:41:34 PM Janis: And Jhett's been here a little less than a week. 6:42:10 PM Wynn: The pods like the one you woke up in tend to open on occasion. 6:42:32 PM Nation: Gnarmak: ... all those things have people in them? How terrible. Who has kidnapped us? 6:42:37 PM Wynn: Sometimes the occupant is a nice, friendly dentist... sometimes a more hostile type of teeth. 6:42:38 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) eats the bread, her eyes distant. 6:43:16 PM Janis: And sometimes it seems to be a monster, but turns out really friendly. 6:43:51 PM Kestrel: A hellhound. 6:44:17 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Oh, that's what I was smelling. 6:44:39 PM Janis: ((I just realized, Nation basically took a bath in the god-goo and we now know was never fully healed)) 6:44:52 PM Janis: You can smell Flamey from here? 6:45:10 PM Nation: Gnarmak: My eyes aren't very good. But my sense of smell is very good. 6:45:23 PM Kestrel: I hope we smell... agreeable. 6:45:33 PM Nation: Gnarmak: Oh, yes, quite agreeable. 6:45:48 PM Janis: If I smell bad, I'm sorry. I just woke up not long ago. 6:47:36 PM Nation: Jhett puts some food in front of Gnarmak! Mostly meat. "Ah, thank you, good sir." 6:48:06 PM | Edited 6:48:21 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) watches Jhett go over to the others, taking a sip from her waterskin. 6:48:25 PM Wynn: Wynn stifles a yawn. 6:48:59 PM Nilani: Nilani absent-mindedly spins her compass on the table. 6:49:41 PM Wynn: Back to our original conversation, then... 6:49:43 PM Nation: Gnarmak eats! 6:49:53 PM Wynn: We really should be doing *something.* 6:50:07 PM Wynn: Sitting around like this isn't getting anything done. 6:50:52 PM Nation: Jhett: What do you suggest? 6:51:15 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "I don't know." 6:51:29 PM Wynn: Nilani, did you explore the ship when you took Allys on the tour? 6:51:37 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 6:51:44 PM Wynn: So that's effectively done. 6:51:56 PM Wynn: We can't look for the bridge until Nation jumps. 6:52:17 PM Kestrel: The forest. 6:52:32 PM Janis: What about the forest? 6:52:38 PM Wynn: We can't really further those goals at this point... so it is either personal enhancement or continuing to learn more about our companions. 6:52:49 PM | Edited 6:53:01 PM Nation: Gnarmak: The forest? What forest? 6:53:50 PM Kestrel: There is a forest. 6:54:01 PM Nation: Gnarmak: On this... ship? 6:54:09 PM | Edited 6:54:24 PM Nilani: Nilani nods, then shrugs. 6:54:45 PM Janis: I can show you. 6:55:06 PM Kestrel: It is a... demiplane? Attached to this. 6:55:06 PM Janis: But you might want to see if we have winter clothes you can borrow. 6:55:10 PM Nation: Gnarmak looks deep in thought! 6:55:18 PM Janis: It's snowing there. 6:55:26 PM Wynn: I bought spares. They are in the storage room. 6:55:29 PM Janis: ((Much like here in Jersey)) 6:55:44 PM Wynn: ....They probably will not fit *just* right. 6:56:20 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I have no problems with the cold. 6:56:56 PM Kestrel: The fur. 6:57:08 PM Janis: Oh, I guess that makes sense. 6:57:52 PM Nation: Gnarmak: I would quite like to see this Forest. 6:58:27 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield on her back. 6:58:41 PM Janis: Janis gets up 6:58:49 PM Janis: Ok, let me just put on my heavier cloak 6:58:53 PM Janis: I don't have fur. 6:59:08 PM Janis: Janis leaves 6:59:26 PM Wynn: Wynn follows Janis... also to get her cloak... and then to follow her and the gnoll. 7:00:03 PM Janis: ((Should we jump to Janis, Wynn and Gnarmak in the woods?)) 7:00:15 PM Nation: ((Who's staying and who's going?)) 7:00:26 PM Wynn: ((Going)) 7:00:30 PM Janis: ((Going)) 7:00:37 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((staying)) 7:00:45 PM Nilani: ((staying)) 7:01:16 PM Nation: ((okay.)) 7:03:07 PM Nation: Nilani, Lira, Kes and Jhett remain in the kitchen. 7:03:35 PM Kestrel: Kestrel starts washing the dishes. 7:05:13 PM Nilani: Nilani gets up and tries to help 7:05:47 PM Nation: Jhett: ... at least he was a nice gnoll. 7:06:22 PM Kestrel: ((But dentists are always evil! ... sorry, it had to be said. :) )) 7:06:47 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Yes... it is unfortunate in the same vein, as he is cursed... 7:08:03 PM Nation: Jhett: ... true. 7:09:14 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) stands and starts searching the kitchen for alcohol! 7:09:26 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((18)) 7:09:26 PM Wynn: ((O.O)) 7:09:34 PM Nation: She actually doesn't find any. 7:09:38 PM Kestrel: What are you doing? 7:09:45 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Searching. 7:10:15 PM Kestrel: For? 7:10:41 PM Nilani: Nilani looks questioningly at Lira 7:10:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shrugs. "Something that isn't here." 7:11:53 PM Kestrel: What? I will help search. 7:12:43 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shakes her head. "I would not wish for us to make it, it would take too long." 7:13:54 PM Kestrel: Make what? 7:14:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): A certain beverage I miss dearly. Made from winteryew, as it were. 7:14:42 PM Kestrel: What container is it most frequently stored in? 7:14:59 PM | Edited 7:15:09 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) blinks. "I suppose that would depend on who is doing the storing." 7:17:22 PM Kestrel: ... what is it called? 7:18:09 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns in thought. "I do not believe I've ever heard its name in Common." 7:18:21 PM Kestrel: Elven, then. 7:18:37 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) laughs softly. "No, I do not drink with the elves." 7:18:48 PM Kestrel: Draconic? 7:19:44 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shakes her head. "No, dragons can out drink.... everything, I think." 7:21:02 PM Kestrel: Dwarven? 7:22:01 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns a little. "No, although I have heard great tales of theirs." 7:22:13 PM Kestrel: What is its name? 7:22:38 PM Wynn: ((lol... just bein' difficult now.)) 7:23:00 PM Wynn: ((...or.. BLUFFING!!!)) 7:23:16 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles warmly. "I am not sure I understand why you are so interested in a drink. Do you wish to consume it?" 7:23:26 PM Nilani: ((I swear, if it's in the other language I know...)) 7:23:32 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((haha)) 7:23:39 PM Kestrel: No; it is merely difficult to search for something unknown in an unknown container. 7:25:50 PM Nation: Jhett: All the alcohol that was in there broke when Nation crashed. I should know, I cleaned it all. 7:25:58 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods. "I may not pronounce it correctly. Winteryew Arrack" ((lol can't find a translator.)) 7:26:03 PM Kestrel: ... you should have asked for assistance. 7:26:12 PM Kestrel: Kestrel starts looking for it. 7:26:41 PM Nation: Jhett: You were all off ship. I was bored. 7:28:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) watches Kestrel with curiosity, before turning to Jhett for another puzzling moment. "You did not mourn the loss?" 7:29:47 PM Nation: Jhett: Why would I? I haven't had a drink since I got here. I'm not a drunk. 7:30:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shrugs. "Even I can mourn the loss of something crafted in excellence." 7:30:58 PM Kestrel: Alcohol is considered a socially acceptable recreational poison when not taken in excess. He is not excessive. 7:31:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods. "I am aware." 7:32:38 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shrugs and does a methodical search of the cupboards for Lira's thing. 7:33:37 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Syrinelle, on the other hand... is a fine wine, perhaps better suited to be bought if we ever find a place with such Kin. 7:34:18 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shrugs. 7:34:50 PM Kestrel: Kestrel peers into a cupboard. "It is not familiar to me." 7:35:27 PM Wynn: *clank clank clankety clank*.... Wynn enters the galley! 7:35:35 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): :D 7:35:44 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks up. "...Not with the others?" 7:35:50 PM | Edited 7:35:58 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at Wynn 7:35:57 PM Wynn: Janis is hunting. Gnarmak is settling into his room. 7:36:13 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles warmly. "Ah, I see." 7:36:56 PM Wynn: ...... looking for something? 7:37:48 PM Kestrel: An alcoholic beverage. 7:38:06 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 7:38:27 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): It was at my bequest. 7:38:36 PM Kestrel: I believe it is not present here. 7:38:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I believe so, as well. 7:38:43 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns *and* raises an eyebrow! 7:38:51 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((XD)) 7:39:21 PM Wynn: ((typically Wynn's frowns are more with her eyebrows than her mouth... lol)) 7:39:45 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): No need to worry, Wynn. I have thought it quite through. I am not going through with... most of anything from last night. 7:40:46 PM Kestrel: ... 7:41:05 PM Wynn: Indeed. 7:41:35 PM Nation: Jhett raises an eyebrow. 7:41:44 PM Kestrel: Uncertain as to the reference. 7:42:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles weakly. "A number of us were up late in the Library. Words that were not meant were spoken, and truths almost shared." 7:42:49 PM Nation: Jhett: Cryptic. 7:43:01 PM Kestrel: ... I can leave. 7:43:11 PM Wynn: Sometimes I feel like I am the only one who speaks plainly when questioned. 7:43:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): (( :P )) 7:43:30 PM Wynn: Why would you leave, Kestrel? 7:43:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Perhaps Wynn could explain it better... 7:44:09 PM Wynn: She *thought* she'd get rid of Nation's liquor to "cure" Tarak of his affliction. 7:44:10 PM Kestrel: References are made to which I am not privy; therefore I assume a secret is being discussed. Politeness would indicate a retreat. 7:44:32 PM Kestrel: ... if he is an addict that could have deletorious consequences. 7:45:32 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at her feet 7:46:03 PM Nation: Jhett: ... there is no liquor left. The few bottles and casks there were got shattered in the crash. Though I would assume that he has his own supply. 7:46:17 PM Wynn: We did purchase some when we were shopping. 7:46:25 PM Wynn: It was on the list. 7:46:41 PM Wynn: ((At least, I'm pretty sure it was since he specifically asked for it)) 7:46:57 PM Nation: Jhett: Oh, well okay, then. 7:47:01 PM Kestrel: ((Yep.)) 7:47:23 PM Wynn: .....I suppose it is possible he simply relocated it. 7:48:12 PM Kestrel: Hallucinations and seizures are possible. Delirium. 7:48:40 PM Wynn: Sometimes I wonder why it is even legal. 7:48:58 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns 7:49:01 PM Wynn: Even casual use can result in..... suffering. 7:50:06 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns, fishes a rag from a drawer and sits down to start cleaning her armor, one piece at a time. 7:50:23 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shrugs. 7:50:34 PM Kestrel: Effects may be worse if previous attempts have been made. 7:51:13 PM Wynn: Wynn removes her helm to polish it. 7:52:55 PM Wynn: ((tis a quiet night... lol)) 7:53:26 PM Nation: ((Sorry I'm not running on all cylinders guys. Just not feeling well.)) 7:53:45 PM Wynn: ((s'ok :) we're not doing much to keep conversation going either... lol )) 7:54:15 PM Kestrel: Kestrel is an introvert! 7:54:20 PM Wynn: ((!)) 7:54:49 PM Wynn: ((brb putting baby to bed)) 7:55:46 PM Nation: ((Can we take a ten minute break? I'm going to make some tea and walk around a bit.)) 7:56:00 PM Kestrel: ((Yep!)) 7:56:12 PM Nation: ((K, back in ten.)) 7:58:07 PM Wynn: ((back... with an alcoholic beverage! lol)) 7:58:21 PM Kestrel: ((OH NOES!!)) 7:58:58 PM Wynn: ((Drinking happily while my character laments the legality of the thing. lol)) 8:00:40 PM Kestrel: ((I don't drink IRL either. It just makes me sleepy. You'd get a giggly silly me by giving me a bunch of espresso, though, so.)) 8:01:55 PM Wynn: ((sigh... not back yet. not down two minutes and she's had an accident.)) 8:04:04 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((o.O)) 8:04:59 PM Kestrel: ((I hope she doesn't have a bladder problem. One of my little cousins kept having accidents and she has kidney issues, it turned out.)) 8:05:06 PM Janis: ((Sweet Hoth I cannot feel anything below my kneecaps!)) 8:05:13 PM Janis: ((Also Hi)) 8:05:46 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((wb, get warm!)) 8:05:47 PM Janis: ((Where is everyone right now?)) 8:05:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Hyena is in room, you're in forest, we're in galley)) 8:06:00 PM Kestrel: ((We're in the kitchen. Canto should be back any minute.)) 8:07:26 PM Wynn: ((back)) 8:08:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((welcome back)) 8:08:57 PM Janis: Janis enters the galley, carrying roughly four dead rabbits 8:09:01 PM Janis: Stupid winter. 8:09:16 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks up and then quickly back down. 8:09:35 PM Kestrel: I like winter. 8:09:38 PM Janis: I couldn't track too many good creatures in the snow. 8:09:51 PM | Edited 8:10:01 PM Janis: And, what I could track and kill...I wouldn’t be strong enough to carry back. 8:10:18 PM Wynn: .... if you do, I can help you carry... you'd just have to come get me. 8:10:38 PM Janis: ............. 8:10:48 PM Nation: ((Back)) 8:10:50 PM Janis: Janis begins cleaning and skinning the animals 8:10:53 PM Wynn: I assume you can remember where you leave it. 8:10:57 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. 8:11:11 PM Janis: I can. 8:11:23 PM Janis: Ok, next time maybe. 8:11:47 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "I'm sure I wouldn't be much help with the *actual* hunting. I'm not very sneaky." 8:12:30 PM Janis: Janis goes out of her way to ignore Lir 8:12:33 PM Janis: *Lira 8:12:36 PM Wynn: Wynn jiggles back and forth, causing lots of clatter, including from the two sets of manacles now hanging from her belt. 8:12:56 PM Janis: So, what'd I miss? 8:13:51 PM Nation: Jhett helps Janis with the cleaning. 8:13:59 PM Janis: Thanks. 8:14:17 PM Janis: Are Tarak and Allys still asleep? 8:14:37 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Haven't seen them." 8:14:44 PM Janis: Hm. 8:15:33 PM Kestrel: Kestrel looks a bit green in the face at the cleaning-dead-animals thing. 8:15:42 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I'm going to be taking off now in preparation for my jump. You shouldn't feel anything, all the inertial negation systems seem stable. 8:15:53 PM Janis: ......you ok Kes? 8:16:19 PM Wynn: Thank you, Nation. 8:16:36 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her helmet back on and removes the greaves/boot from one foot to clean. 8:16:47 PM | Edited 8:16:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks up, and then looks at Wynn. "....I can help, if you wish." 8:17:30 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "It's not a bother. It... soothes me." 8:17:41 PM Wynn: ...... were you suggesting magic? 8:17:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shakes her head. "You treat your equpiment... with something beyond respect. I would not tarnish that." 8:18:39 PM Janis: Janis mutters "Like you're so respectful..." 8:18:43 PM Wynn: Well, my armor protects me, so I do what I can to keep it functioning well. My shield... is special. 8:19:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at her feet again. 8:19:04 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Janis. "Did I miss something?" 8:19:14 PM Janis: No, why? 8:19:31 PM Wynn: Wynn uses a finger to point back and forth between Janis and Lira. 8:19:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) is silent! 8:19:44 PM Janis: Janis pretends not to notice. 8:20:11 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs heavily (and disapprovingly) and puts a little more elbow grease into her cleaning! 8:20:52 PM Janis: ((Janis might be a little tweaked that someone let the hellhound out of the bag)) 8:20:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ............................(quietly) If you want magic, though, I am available. 8:21:00 PM Wynn: :D 8:21:10 PM Wynn: No. Thank you. 8:21:14 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods. 8:21:41 PM Nation: Jhett: ... wow. This is very tense. 8:21:53 PM Kestrel: ((Sorry, I zombied there for a minute.)) 8:21:58 PM Wynn: ....I do not think that means what you think it means. 8:22:01 PM Wynn: ((snicker)) 8:22:07 PM Janis: Janis tears off some rabbit skin in a *very* violent manner 8:22:17 PM Wynn: ...or maybe it does. 8:22:28 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) slightly edges herself behind Wynn. 8:22:35 PM Janis: ((Let's play a game called "How awkward can we possibly make this")) 8:22:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((hehe)) 8:22:48 PM Kestrel: Kestrel looks away from the rabbits, and actually turns around! Looks quite green! 8:23:08 PM Nation: JHett: You okay, Kes? 8:23:12 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns slightly at Kestrel. 8:23:20 PM Wynn: Don't you kill.... for a living? 8:23:35 PM Kestrel: No. 8:23:39 PM Wynn: I assume you don't skin your victims, but... your reaction is quite surprising. 8:23:44 PM Kestrel: I assassinate. Humans. And do not... take them apart. 8:23:45 PM Wynn: No? 8:23:54 PM Wynn: Ah. 8:24:22 PM Wynn: The meat has to come from somewhere. 8:24:25 PM Nation: Jhett: ... to be fair, taken objectively, this *is* quite disgusting. 8:25:00 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her boot back on and takes the other off! 8:25:07 PM Janis: Well sorry for giving you guys food. 8:25:15 PM Kestrel: I am grateful for the food. 8:25:18 PM Janis: ((And now Janis is just looking for a fight)) 8:25:21 PM Kestrel: ... I am also grateful I do not have to prepare it. 8:25:23 PM Janis: ((:P)) 8:25:43 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((bound to get stircrazy :P )) 8:26:05 PM Janis: Janis finishes and takes the rabbit meat to the fridge. 8:26:31 PM Janis: So, when did Nation say we're gonna jump? 8:26:38 PM Wynn: Soon, I assume. 8:26:38 PM Janis: Janis sits down *far* away from Lira 8:26:53 PM Wynn: Oh by the Saint... out with it. 8:26:57 PM Janis: Did you guys warn Gnarmak? 8:27:06 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) slowly backs away from Wynn! 8:27:14 PM Janis: Out with what? 8:27:46 PM Wynn: You. What has you so irritated? It's making *me* anxious. 8:27:47 PM Kestrel: Kestrel sidles over to Jhett. 8:28:07 PM Janis: Janis glares at Lira 8:28:10 PM Janis: ...nothing. 8:28:11 PM | Edited 8:28:32 PM Nation: Nation Jhett washes his hands and eyes the others! 8:28:33 PM Wynn: If you can't get better at lying, you need to stop doing it. 8:28:39 PM Wynn: *Especially* to Allys. 8:28:45 PM Janis: Janis stands up 8:28:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) is straight-faced, but continues to keep her distance from Wynn, as well as Janis. 8:28:56 PM Janis: I'm gonna wait in the library 8:29:03 PM Janis: Janis storms passed and out the door. 8:30:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) climbs the stairs to the observation deck, a little too quickly perhaps. 8:30:13 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head and scrubs. 8:30:40 PM Wynn: ((it is kinda funny that we all hang out in the galley even though the lounge is supposedly super-comfortable)) 8:30:52 PM Janis: ((True that)) 8:30:53 PM Kestrel: ((It's where the food is.)) 8:31:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((and the observation deck!)) 8:31:10 PM Kestrel: ... people are incomprehensible. 8:31:11 PM Wynn: ((indeed. also... i'm used to the galley being the social center on a ship :P)) 8:31:22 PM Nilani: ~Janis brought up a valid point. DID anyone warn Gnarmak? 8:31:28 PM Wynn: ((observation deck is above the lounge, not the galley)) 8:31:33 PM Wynn: ..... no. 8:31:37 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((...oops.)) 8:31:46 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) climbs up no stairs! 8:31:57 PM Nation: Jhett looks at Kes. "I agree. " 8:32:16 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her boot back on. "I'll go tell him."